Almost Dysfunctional
by Links Black
Summary: Captain Maldonado brings in another Detective with ties to herself. Detective Riley McCauley, a bright young woman specializing in forensic science and criminal behavior analyzation. With the help of Dorian maybe just maybe Riley will be able to help John to learn to open up and trust people again.
1. Chapter 1

Almost Human

~ Dorian's PoV~

John and I had just return from finding the missing women whose DNA was used for the skin of the illegal sex androids. Detective Stahl had come to congratulate us. It was always amusing to tease John when it came to his crush on her, maybe I might have taken it too far. John turn to walk away when Captain Maldonado asked if all our paperwork on the case was finished. It was heartbreaking that these bots were going to be destroyed, though we were not created by the same manufacturer or considered family, we were still the same. It's as if a fellow man was killed. Though I am grateful that both John and the Captain showed me their sincere sympathy.

"If you two have a moment I would like to speak with you privately in my office." Captain Maldonado stated leading the way to her office.

Once in the confines of the Captains office, John took the liberty of encouraging the Captain to begin, "Captain?"

"Our precinct will be receiving a transfer tomorrow, her name is Detective Riley McCauley. She specializes in forensic science and criminal behavior analyzation." The Captain began and I could tell that John was going to come up with some smart ass remark. "And before you start. I've told you before you're the only man here I trust. She's the daughter of a close family friend. She's smart, she knows what she's doing but her MX won't be functional for at least a week. I'm asking you for a favor John, Dorian. I need you three to partner up until her bot is ready."

"Of course Captain Maldonado." I spoke up almost immediately John looked a little taken aback by my abruptness. John sighed but nodded his agreement. "If I may Captain I have a request?"

"Go ahead Dorian."

"I would like to be present when the bot Vanessa is deactivated." again I saw the sympathy on the Captain's face as she nodded her approval. I excused myself from the meeting and John went his separate way to finish his paperwork.

~ Riley's PoV~

First day at my new precinct, a new start. I walked in and inadvertently grabbed the attention of every officer, detective and MX that was present in the bullpen. I notice Sandra in her office, she gave me a quick nod and continued with her phone call. Taking a deep breath I moved to registration so that I could quickly get registered to meet up with my new temporary partners that Sandra so graciously set up for me. By this point Sandra had finished up with her phone call and made her way over to where I stood.

"It's good to see you again Riley." Sandra greeted me with a smile.

"Captain." I smiled back as Sandra led me to where my desk was.

"Unfortunately Kennex is running a bit behind I sent his DRN to hurry him up." Sandra explained as a call for a homicide came in.

"Captain Maldonado, Detective Kennex and DRN-0167 reported they are responding to the call." An MX informed us, no matter how long I have worked with these androids they still creeped the hell out of me.

"So I better jet and meet up with my partners, I'll report in once I've made contact with Detective Kennex." I stated once the android departed from our company. I gave Sandra another smile before turning to leave.

"Riley..." I stopped and turned back to the Captain, "be careful."

"Always am." I made my way from the bullpen out to parking where my classic if not antique black Kawasaki Ninja ZX6R motorcycle stood waiting. Only slightly wary of the speed limit I took off for my crime scene.

Of course I drew attention when I pulled up to the crime scene. Not many people were used to the sounds of a motorcycle that was over forty some years old, not only that but the officers that were taking in the scene had yet to meet me and probably thought I was some rubbernecking teen. Truth is I look young for my age I'm only in my early thirty's, thankfully I don't look it. Anyway I parked my bike and crossed into the crime scene with no issues. There was only one Detective on the force that had a DRN for a partner, so I knew at once I was walking up to the right team.

"You must be Detective John Kennex, pleasure to meet you." I said with my hand outstretched in greeting. The man before turned his attention on me with a scowl on his face.

"And you are?" He asked with a little malice behind his words. Quickly reading his facial features and the posture he stood in I could tell that he was the kind of man who tried to put up a tough posterior to guard himself from people he didn't know, also that he was in some slight discomfort. I knew this man was a no nonsense kind of person. Should be fun getting along with him.

"I'm Detective Riley McCauley, assigned to be partnered with you and your DRN temporarily on orders of Captain Maldonado." I answered and gave him a brief calm smile. He seemed less agitated with my response and introduced his DRN as Dorian. Said bot was examining the security camera at the front desk that had been shot out. He was able retrieve as much data as he could to deduce that the perps were still in the building.

"John... they went up to the twenty-fifth floor." Dorian informed us. I walked over to the elevator it was probably wishful thinking that they hadn't shut down the mechanism. Kennex attempted the same.

"They shut down the elevator too." He said again agitated. "Send that data to Captain Maldonado so we can try and I.D these guys." Before he could finish his statement I had already started making my way to the stairs. Once my new partners were behind me I ventured to spark a conversation, treading lightly since I knew I wasn't a hundred percent accepted.

"So Detective Kennex, what's your plan?" I asked gun at the ready, I spared a glance back and noticed that for the first time Dorian was sizing me up. He was probably still getting used to the idea of being partnered with one human and now he was thrown a second.

"I got no idea, but we have twenty-five floors to figure it out." I liked Kennex's answer, it kept things a little more light hearted. Dorian shook is head like he wasn't so assured with the plan.

Half way up to the third floor there was an explosion. The occupants of the building started screaming and running trying to evacuate the building. Instantly Kennex and myself followed Dorian as we pushed past the civilians to try and assess what was happening. We made it to a balcony that over looked the lobby, the sight was demented a crater that pretty much took up the entire space of the lobby descended deep below the building, the officers that were trying to manage the evacuation lost.

"Damn!" I swore under my breath, "We're going to have to force the evacuation to the back of the building and fast. Dorian if I may? Is the building still structurally sound?" I asked not trying to overstep my bounds. Dorian looked to Kennex first before his face lit up blue as he scanned the surroundings.

"It is sound." He answered.

"Alright let's get up to the twenty-fifth floor and put an end to this." Kennex ordered, I nodded and let him take the lead. Upon the way we instructed the civilians to the back of the building where emergency personnel were waiting.

As we were ascending through the cluster of people I heard Sandra's voice call for Kennex's status.

"John do not ascend continue directing employees to the emergency exit and wait there until we know what we are dealing with. And John? Did Riley check in with you?" Oh shit I totally forgot to the inform the Captain that I had secured my position with my new partners. Kennex looked over to me questioningly. I'm sure it seemed a little off that the Captain was taking this much caution with me.

"Sorry Aunt Sandra, things escalated kind of quick when I arrived and reported to Detective Kennex." I apologized quickly as we continued to ascend. For the first time I had a partner that thought on the same page as I. The longer we waited for back up or information on who we were dealing with the more casualties we would be dealing with. Detective Kennex showed my thoughts easily on his face which is why he pretended to lose connection with the Captain before hanging up.

"Did you just hang up on Captain Maldonado?" Dorian asked skeptically.

"Yeah, boring conversation anyway." Kennex answered. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Aunt Sandra's not going to be happy." I stated which turn Kennex's attention to me.

"Yeah about that, she didn't say anything to us about you being her niece." the look of distrust was back on the detective's face. I was actually quite curious as to why he had issues trusting people.

"Simple she's my second aunt by marriage, no real blood ties. But she was always around for family functions. I grew up considering her my aunt." I answered keeping my eyes ahead of me. The further up we ascended the less we ran into frantic civilians.

"Interesting." Kennex muttered.

"Any ideas of that plan yet John?" Dorian asked

"Not really I thought back up would be here by now." We were on the sixth floor and climbing.

"Maybe there is another option?" I asked spotting an air duct through one of office rooms.

"The entire air system is interconnected, we only have to make it to the twenty-third floor there's and access door there that will take us up to where they are." Dorian went to explain spotting what I had.

"See I told you the plan would work out." Kennex smirked continuing to lead the way up. I noticed that as soon as the jamming protocol was activated that Dorian's circuitry started lighting up like crazy. There were still a lot of people still in the building calling for help and since there calls couldn't get out naturally they flooded back to Dorian.

"Hey what's with the disco face?" So polite of the detective to add insult to questioning.

"Seriously?" I asked causing both to look at me. "It's kind of easy to see, we jammed the signals of all the emergency calls trying to leave the building they're bouncing back to Dorian." I answered.

"She's right John." Dorian stated.

"Answer the calls we might get some information." Kennex ordered. I was slightly amused with Dorian he answered the calls with natural tongue of whom he was speaking with, but hearing him speak in a woman's voice was just funny. I couldn't stop myself from giggling just a tad. Kennex seem to lighten up just a little before he rolled his eyes at Dorian. In good humor Dorian replicated kennex's voice as he answered another call, and bingo it was just what we needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

With the help of the caller, Paige we were able to get a definite location on the perps and also the unsettling news that they had killed a hostage. Kennex had Paige hold out her phone so that we could hear the one sided conversation the perp was having with the Captain. They wanted all officers to stand down, they still had no clue that we were in the building. A small blessing. They also wanted a fission igniter, that's military grade. There is no way the Captain could get her hands on one of those.

"Is anyone coming?" Paige asked crying, it broke my heart.

"Just hang tight we'll be with you real soon." Kennex stated calmly to try and reassure her. He muted his end of the conversation and looked to Dorian, "Is the fission igniter as bad as I think it is?" I nodded slowly as Dorian gave him the precise answer he was looking for.

"It's a trigger mechanism for a large explosive device, mega ton level."

"Paige you there, can you tell me how many hostages there are?" Kennex asked.

"Twenty-five or so at least in this room, it's hard for me to see." She answered scared. This was not looking good. Kennex complimented her for her bravery and tried to get some more information out of her. Five or six gunmen, though she said there were more which means there were who knows how many out on patrol that we could run into. Paige started to panic to which Kennex took her mind off of it by telling her a story about him and his father ice fishing. The moral of the story everything was going to be alright because she wasn't alone.

We had made it to the thirteenth floor with no problems. Dorian playfully bantering with Kennex. I couldn't help but smirk at the tough ass being kind to the scared woman and Dorian teasing him for it.

Dorian in attempt to keep the mood light as we made our way continuously upwards started spouting out facts about people tripping when walking up steps. Now I not being one to normally be clumsy just so happened to trip causing both Kennex and Dorian to smirk.

"Interesting." Kennex teased.

"Oh shut up, it was most likely the boring talk about ice fishing that tripped me up rather than the stairs." I teased back and continued to look ahead, a slight blush of embarrassment dusting my features.

"You know what would be interesting John, if you told us that story of you ice fishing again." Sixteenth floor and we were greeted by open fire. Kennex ducked into a corner as I fell back against the opposite wall, Dorian took the initiative to get a better shot at our opponent. The man fled through the sixteenth floor offices, we followed pursuit. The room seemed quiet.

"Let's split up." Kennex ordered.

"Be careful." I warned quietly to both my partners and took my own separate way gun at the ready. I heard gun shots and knew one of my partners at found the target. Quietly I ran to the direction of the firefight to see both the perp and Kennex duck for cover. I kept my cover behind the door waiting for the opportune time to strike. As soon as one tried to fight the others location was given away. I waited then started to randomly shoot at the last location of the perp knowing he would pop up and take aim at me giving Kennex the distraction he needed to shoot the jack ass.

Just as planned Kennex wounded the perp and as we rounded the corner to catch him he was gone blood trail marking his path.

"Are you alright?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah thanks for that." More gunshots and Kennex asked for status on Dorian.

"John get over here." Dorian ordered. Once we met up it was plan to see Dorian had taken some damage. "Floor is clear." And below Dorian lay the dead body of one of the gunmen.

"Dorian are you alright?" I asked as Kennex continued to stare at his head.

"Yeah, ricochet." Dorian responded. He seemed to fighting something, I don't know if you could call it pain but something similar.

"Whatcha got?" Kennex asked still concerned for his partner.

"I'm not sure but it has some kind of writing on it." Dorian answered.

"May I?" I asked taking the small red disk from the DRN. Taking a closer look, I thought I had seen this somewhere before at another crime scene.

"Detective?" Kennex looked to me questioningly.

"I'm not sure but I think that I have seen something like this before." I stated holding the object up. "I think it's for point to point communication."

"So they're communicating with who someone outside the building?" Kennex asked, all I could do was shrug with uncertainty.

"John he's wearing a face maker, they're hiding their true identities but why?" I notice Dorian start to glitch out.

"What can I do to help you Dorian?" I asked as Kennex positioned him so that we could work out the damage done to his circuitry from the bullet. Kennex and I searched the desks for anything that might be of use. I found an ezacto blade and a piece of wrapped gum. Kennex returned with nail clippers and a dirty q-tip. Dorian put up some restraint when it came to using the nail clippers Kennex had found. "Perhaps this would work better." I said showing Dorian the ezacto blade.

I took over for Kennex and cut the correct shade of purple wiring in Dorian's head. "Seriously Dorian you have like fifty shades of purple in there. I'm surprise McCauley could even tell them apart." Kennex stated as I continued to work on the androids head.

"Could you pass me the q-tip please?" I asked. Once in hand I used the cleaner of the ends to push back some circuitry into place. Around the same time Kennex started speaking with Paige again. The perps definitely knew we were here now that the wounded had shown back up to the leader.

"I have to go to my sister. I'll leave my phone on so you can hear what's going on." Paige stated taking a deep breath probably to get the courage needed to join her sister.

"Paige listen to me, don't we need you to stay save." Kennex tried to coax her back to her hiding place but failed.

"Sorry about this Dorian." I started to chew on the gum to seal the folds of synthetic skin over his would. It was gross but effective.

"It'll have to work." Dorian stood up and looked around most likely coming up with a new plan. "We're a few floors away."

"They are sending communication to another crew, looks like you were right McCauley about that chip. Dorian scan the surrounding buildings for any target of value." John ordered after he stopped to look out at the adjacent buildings.

"The only target of value is a precious metal weigh station specializing in palladium." Dorian answered. John and I looked at each other with the same thoughts once again showing on our faces.

"It's a heist." We both said. "We have to hurry." I added.

"What's that beeping?" John asked I couldn't hear it good enough considering I wasn't patched through to the call that John and Dorian had been sharing with Paige. I looked to Dorian hoping he knew.

"John, they activated a light bomb." Dorian informed us.

"They're going to kill the hostages." Without another word John took off towards our final destination. "We stick to the plan."

"John, they know we're here, they're expecting us to come up the stairs. We won't make it to the twenty-fifth floor alive." Dorian was trying his best to talk us out of our goal. I hate to break it to him but he was dealing with two very head strong humans that were hard to reason with.

"Dorian we don't have a choice, you heard him." I said softly.

"I don't have a choice." Dorian said abruptly. "People's lives are in jeopardy." Dorian added as he pulled open the doors to the elevator shaft.

"Dorian you've been shot, your head is full of bubblegum, you can't do this alone." As the two were arguing back in forth I took the chance to check out the surroundings of the elevator shaft. Just as I thought against the wall were iron rungs used for repairs back when humans actually worked the maintenance on elevators. So quickly while the boys were distracted I reached over and pulled myself to the rungs and started climbing.

"Where did Detective McCauley go?" Dorian asked Kennex noticing my absence. The next thing I know I see their heads peer into the quiet elevator shaft.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Kennex called up honestly while they were bickering I had already quickly ascended two floors.

"You guys were taking to long. Dorian are you going to join me? Figure out a way up to that floor just don't get killed." I called down to the men below. I paused only long enough to wink at Kennex, which probably was enough to piss him off. Next thing I know Dorian is almost instantly beside me climbing the cables of the elevator. One more floor above and Dorian had already pulled the grate from the vent as he carefully dropped it so it wouldn't hit me. He waited at the entrance to help me in then we quietly made our way through the vents. Dorian stopped when he saw the light bomb through another vent. A strategy was already forming in my head if Dorian jumped down now the gunmen would most likely shoot the vent for any other surprises. I saw my path up ahead the vent turned and connected with an office if I slipped down in there I'd be unseen and I could be reliable back up for Dorian.

I gently placed my hand on Dorian's arm grabbing his attention, I pointed in the direction I would go and he nodded in understanding. Without making a sound I crawled through the vent to my new destination. When I was ready Dorian busted through his grate giving me the diversion that I need to jump through mine unnoticed.

Fire fight broke out, Dorian dropping three gunmen. He was hit I took the chance and started shooting at the other gunmen. Dorian yelled for the hostages to get down and I took cover behind a column as I shot down two more gunmen. The remain two gunmen knocked Dorian's gun from his hand, he was hit several times. I needed to get his back. The leader had Dorian at gun point ready to kill him. It was now or never, I stepped around the column gun raised.

"Put the gun down now!" I ordered. The other gunman had his gun trained on me, the leader started to chuckle.

"And why would I do that Miss Detective. I have the advantage." He was a smug arrogant ass and I would have great pleasure taking him down.

"Oh you really think so?" I smirked and with cat like reflexes took my aim off the leader and shot the other in the knee dropping him to the floor screaming. My gun was back on the leader before he even registered that it was just the two of us now in this fight.

Just then the man Dorian had killed showed up making the leader smirk as if he had another gun on his side. Too bad for him I knew otherwise. Kennex pulled the face maker off revealing himself and shooting at last the leader. The man I shot in the knee grabbed his gun again to try and shoot Kennex when I put a bullet in his head.

Kennex grabbed the negotiation phone of the leader and contacted the Captain as I went over to help Dorian.

"Maldonado, the hostages are secure. The whole thing is a palladium heist. Shut it off now. They got us to block the alarm system. Turn the jammer off."

"Dorian are you alright?" I asked helping Dorian over to the bomb, he gave a quick nod before going to work deactivating the bomb. Once it was deactivated I couldn't help but let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. "Good job Dorian." I said with a small smile.

With no immediate threat we lead the hostages out of the building and away from their nightmare. Dorian was getting a few quick patch ups as everything started to calm down, I waited by my motorcycle until I was needed and watched as a woman who I assumed was Paige spoke with Kennex and introduced her sister.

Once Dorian was done he and Kennex walked over to where I was, "Good job today kid. We'll meet you back at the station." I smiled and nodded before starting my bike.

Back at the station Kennex, Dorian and I walked in together talking, when we got to the bullpen we were greeted with clapping and handshakes of congratulations . A woman who I was introduced to as Detective Stahl greeted Kennex, happy that he was okay. We were just about to sit down and start our paperwork when Sandra came over with some information.

"I got some intel on the perps. Guy behind it all was Gerald Leighn. We linked him and his men to four high-value robberies in the last two years. Using police protocol to jam the alarms, this is going to be a paperwork nightmare." Sandra stated.

"And here I thought you had come down here to thank me." Kennex joked, causing me to smirk.

"For what? Doing your job?" I was glad my Aunt and Kennex could joke around with each other so easily, it was good sign of trust between the two. "Just for the record I told you to get out of there." And then Sandra turned her attention to me. I tired to give my aunt my most innocent smile I had hoping to diffuse any hostility that might come my way from my actions today. "I suppose that I'm going to have to get use to you being out there in crazy situations now, just don't turn into John. I only need one careless Detective at a time."

"Hey I'm not careless." Kennex defended himself.

"Don't worry Aunt Sandra." I smiled, yup this precinct definitely felt more like my home then the last.

"Oi, i've got a bone to pick with you Detective." A very eccentric man stormed up to Kennex. "Chewing gum, really would you fix a race car with chewing gun?" He asked.

"Well yeah if it was busted and it meant winning the race. Yes I would. By the way Rudy Lom, Riley McCauley. Now you two know each other." Kennex introduced us before side stepping Mr. Lom and walking towards the door. "McCauley, Dorian lets go get some noodles."

"You are aware that I don't eat." Dorian asked following after his partner.

"Great I'm buying now come on." I smirked and followed after.

"You know Detective Kennex you can call me Riley?" I stated as we walked out ignoring Mr. Lom pathetic lonely spiel of I guess I'll just wait here.

"Yeah well when you start calling me John I'll start calling you Riley." John retorted.

"Very well John." I smiled as we all piled into his cruiser.

"Thank you for what you did back there." Dorian said appreciatively.

"Don't mention it, besides nobody messes with my coffee warmer." John joked and I could help but giggle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I woke up early for my second day, begrudgingly I still had paperwork to finish. So losing sleep in order to grab some coffee and make it to the office early was a must. I walked in and noticed that very few officers were actually here yet. Aunt Sandra was in her office going through files and paperwork. I took my leather jacket off and put it behind my chair and sat to work typing up the last of my reports from yesterday.

"Why in the world are you so early?" John asked walking in with Dorian by his side. Words were not needed I simple held up a data sheet to the questioning man. "You'll get used to working with the big dogs." He teased.

"Dorian is he always like this?" I asked with a grin.

"Truth is you impressed him yesterday. I have found that he tends to tease or talk down to those that he deems worthy." Dorian answered smirking.

"Don't tell her that. I don't tease people." John defended himself.

"But you do talk down to them, Reginald." I teased half heartily. I knew his middle name was a soft spot for him from is little tantrum yesterday in the cruiser when Dorian started playing Elton John. John quickly gave the look that warned me never to speak his middle name again.

"You do realize John, that Riley also fits your dating profile. In case things don't work out with Detective Stahl." Dorian joined in the harmless hazing against our mutual partner.

"Really you have a dating profile, wow." A small smile gracing my face as John face scorched red with embarrassment.

"Dorian! I told you to take that down. It was just a joke he played on me." John got so flustered defending himself it was kind of adorable. Not that I would ever tell him that, I still have the need to live.

"Whatever you say John." Successfully completing my work I turned my full attention to the boys. "So what's the stick for today?"

"If nothing is called in I guess we'll just have to go on patrol. Unless your Aunt wants you to go over some case that MX's might have missed anything with evidence." John paused for a second to take a swig of his coffee. "Why'd you specialize in forensic science anyway it's kind of obsolete now days with the MX and everything?" He asked curious.

"I don't know, I found it really interesting." I answered as Sandra walked over with a case file in hand.

"Riley can I have a minute." My aunt asked cocking her head back indicating she wanted privacy in the confines of her office. I nodded and followed my aunt to her office.

"Something wrong Aunt Sandra?" I asked concerned with the uneasiness on my aunts face. She hands me the file that I took notice of earlier.

"I need a favor, one that I need you to keep unquestionably private." Sandra began as I took a quick look at the file. It was the work up on the Insyndicate ambush that cost John his leg. "I want you to look into the case. You have a fresh pair of eyes and with your skills if we missed anything I know you'll be able to find it."

"Do John or Dorian know about this?" Already feeling guilty if I was to keep a secret from my new partners.

"No, I don't want them to. John is starting to live again, I don't want him going back to that dark place." Sandra explained and I couldn't help but agree. "I'm signing those files out to you, take it home and do your research. I have faith that you'll manage something of it. You always do." My aunt finished with a smile.

"I'll get right on this." I said returning her smile.

"Oh and another thing, I have a case for you three." Sandra handed me another file. "Well go get to it." I smirked quickly reading over the initial assessment and walked back to where John and Dorian sat waiting.

"Damn kid getting sent to the principles office on your second day, kind of impressive." John quipped.

"Ha, you're so funny. We got work." I said handing him the file. "Possible undercover case unless we find more viable evidence from the coroner. Six bodies found dead, all having died from severe illness. Well not CDC severe but that's why we're looking into it. Now the six victims have no history with one another, the only tying connection a small pin pick to there left wrist." I explained.

"Any documentation on how long the victims were sick before they passed?" Dorian asked his face lighting up as he downloaded all relevant data files on the case.

"Unfortunately no, which is why if you don't mind John I would like to take the lead on this case. I believe that the first place we should start is the morgue they have the latest body there. And before you start I know they can send us the digital scannings and replication. I just think that's why we're missing something." I stated. "Also I can pick up their belongings as evidence while we're there."

"You are very thorough Riley. I believe her plan of action is sound John." Dorian stated agreeing with my method.

"We'll if you two are going to gang up on me I might as well concede. Lets go." John consented as he stood putting on his jacket. "But I'm driving." I rolled my eyes and pulled my own leather jacket on and followed John, on the way passing Detective Paul.

"Oh hey McCauley, if you get tried of working with the scrap heap let me know. I'll be glad to help like a real Detective." Paul flirted while insulting my partners.

"You know Paul, I would take you up on that offer but you have to be this tall to go on this big girl ride." I winked indicated with my hand a short height. Mocking him about his height was probably the highlight of my morning. When I turned around I caught a glimpse of John laughing and small smirk on Dorian's face.

"Her I like Dorian."John said as we walked out.

"Any chance I could ask for shotgun Dorian?" I asked as we reached the car.

"Of course Dorian get in the back." John taunted to his partner. I looked back to Dorian for his answer since I did direct the question to him.

"No problem." Dorian smiled taking his seat in the back. Once we were all situated in the cruiser John pulled out with no regards to the speed limit. While up front I busied myself with looking over details on the case we had. It had to be some kind of viral weapon, but what were the components.

"You're thinking too loud." John broke me from my thoughts I looked to John before looking ahead and noticed that we were almost there.

"I don't like feeling as if something is missing." I stated.

" I know what you mean." John sighed and for a moment something dark ghosted his face.

"So this might sound cliche but how about some partner bonding. I don't know about you but I would like to know the person that has my back, on an actual personable level." I suggested.

"Women always so heart hugging." I couldn't tell if John was teasing or if he was genuinely irritated with the suggestion. For a moment I was slightly taken aback. I think it was obvious to because there was a pause of silence that was only broken by Dorian.

"I would be happy to get to know you on a personable level Riley." Dorian's synthetic soul must of picked up on my slight discomfort of feeling that I over stepped my bounds. I couldn't help the small smile that appeared on my face, and out of the corner of my eye I caught John glancing over at me while driving.

"Forgive me Dorian if I ask anything that's put the wrong way, I'm not intentionally trying to insult you but some of my questions might seem that way." I apologized in advance.

"I understand and will keep an open mind." I glanced back and saw an encouraging smile on Dorian's face.

"First off you have a beautiful smile." I complimented him while I thought of the first question to ask. At that Dorian smirked in John's direction, makes me wonder what they were talking about while I was in my aunts office. "Whose your creator, or would you call him your father? Unless it was a woman then I guess it would be mother but yeah you get what I'm asking." John visible rolled his eyes as I rambled trying my hardest not to be insulting.

"Male, my creator was a man, but I never considered calling him my father. Dr. Nigel Vaughn." Dorian answered.

"Dr. Vaughn hmm, he kind of dropped of the circuit didn't he?" I asked more to myself but Dorian took it as a question directed to himself.

"Yes."

Without a word John pulled into the parking lot and parked as close to the door as possible. He looked a little pale and I wondered if being at a morgue unsettled him in a small way.

"You know you don't have to go in if it makes you uncomfortable I can go by myself." I offered, John merely scowled and got out of the car. Guess I struck a nerve about his manliness. We walked in and showed the woman at the front desk our badges.

"Detective John Kennex, this is Detective Riley McCauley and Dorian. Is the head medical examiner here?" John asked very down to buisness.

"One moment." The woman paged the doctor and we only had to wait a few minutes before we were greeted by an older gentlemen with a British accent.

"What can I do for you Detective's?" He asked looking a bit nervous not really having to deal with the police force in person anymore I could tell he was anxious. I guess I should have called ahead.

"We running an investigation, and I was wondering if I could see the body of Ms. Melanie Holt. As you are aware she is the sixth person to expire from this mystery illness and we have evidence to believe these are homicides." I explained calmly and I could see the Doctor calm now that he knew he was in no sense any trouble.

"Homicides?" He asked uncertain.

"Yes two of your examiners plus yourself noted on each victim pin prick on there left wrist, though small it's a connection." I answered.

"Look are you going to show us the victim or not? We can get a warrant if that will make this move faster." John blurted out irritated. I gave him a cross look before giving my attention back to the doctor.

"Of course follow me." He said appeasing the irate man beside me and led the way down a cold hallway. The examining room itself was even colder that I could hardly surpass a shiver. "Please take your time looking her over, is there anything else I can do?"

"Actually there is, if you haven't sent her family her belongings yet we would like to collect them for evidence." I stated pulling on a pair of latex gloves so not to disrupt any possible evidence.

"Of course, I'll be right back." I gave the man a small smile before setting to work. With a keen eye I looked her over literally from head to toe.

"Dorian could you take a sample and send it my own computer and to Rudy?" I asked as I inspected the sight around the pin prick. There was bruising that was not noted with the other victims, perhaps she struggled. Something caught my eye near her neck that I hadn't notice before. As I went to take a second look Dorian took a syringe and pulled some blood from the young woman. Having been deceased for some time now her blood was like tar. I happened to look up just as Dorian was injecting the sample into his neck and it made me cringe. "Save some of that sample in the syringe for me please." I said going back to looking at her neck.

"Did you find something?" John asked coming a little bit closer.

"I think so, look just behind her ears. The purple veining looks almost black." I said pointing to the web like tracks. "It's a strange track, veins don't normally look like that." I explained. Dorian stood beside John and scanned the area for our records.

"Your right Riley, my scans indicate poision of some kind." Dorian explained further as the doctor came back with a bag of the deceased belongings.

"Thank you Doctor for your time, we are all finished here." I gave a curt smile and we made our way out. John couldn't leave the building fast enough. Without a word I took a seat in the back of the cruiser.

"So what do we do now?" John asked as we pulled out.

"Back to the precinct. I need to run some tests on that blood. While I'm at it maybe you and Dorian can comb through the victim's things." I answered. I was silent for the rest of the ride back thinking hard on the case.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

For the rest of the day I spent the majority of in the lab running the sample through any test I could think of. Even with the technology and science we have now there was only a trace of a microbe that was just unknown and it was pissing me off. No matter what I attacked it with the microbe was resilient. I was no closer finding out what the hell the this poison was.

Turning off my microscope I called Rudy maybe he had some luck. Rudy had answered without looking up from his work, his computer set up was pretty impressive. "Hey Rudy, please tell me you found something."

Looking up from his research I knew from his facial expression that he had no further luck than I. "Afraid not, I just finished looking over your findings. This virus, microbe whatever it is, is advance. It begins like any other common illness but it not only attacks the immune system it latches on to ..." I cut Rudy before he could finish.

"Yeah I know, it attaches itself to the white blood cells so that once infected it just keeps attacking until, well until we have our victims."

"Precisely. I'm still doing some research, I'll let you know if I find anything else." Rudy reassured me.

"Thanks Rudy." I gave him a smile small and was about to end our call when he stopped me.

"By the way, did something happen between you and Detective Kennex?" He asked.

"Why do you ask?" I was confused yeah I was a little put off by John's demeanor earlier but it's not like I advertised it to everyone.

"Dorian noticed you were a bit off after leaving the morgue." Rudy explained.

"Rudy we were just at a morgue who wouldn't be off after leaving, besides my mind was on the case. Look Rudy I gotta go see what Dorian and John found with the vic's personals." I ended our call and stormed out of the lab. This case was working me the wrong way.

Making my way up to the bullpen I ran into Dorian who I assumed was on his way to find me. "Riley, Captain Maldonado sent me to get you. Also looking through Ms. Holt's things I found something that might help you." Dorian stated.

"Oh what's that? Do you happen to know what my Aunt wanted?" I asked giving the DRN my full attention.

"Are you aware of the time? The Captain wanted to send you home, you've been in the lab for almost 10 hours." Dorian only answered one of my questions.

"Holy shit is it really that late?" I sighed rubbing my face, my fatigue obviously catching up with me. "What did you find on Holt?

"There was a cell phone among her things. The Captain however does not want me to give you the evidence until tomorrow. She wants to see you in her office." Dorian explained. It irked me that I was being denied evidence I was about to storm off to my aunts office but she seemed to save me from having to do so.

"Captain, and why is it I'm not allowed to see the victim's phone?" I asked agitated.

"Because you're exhausted go home get some rest, I wasn't expecting you to crack this in one day. Especially with the amount of information or should I say lacking information we have.

"Are you kidding me? I..." My aunt cut me off before I could rant any further.

"Go home or I'll make John drive you home." Sandra ordered no room for argument. I sighed before grabbing my things from my desk and storming out of the building to my bike. Once home I slam my door shut groaning, today just was not my day.

After deciding upon a nice relaxing bubble bath with a nice glass of wine, I admit I was exhausted. I grabbed the files that my Aunt had giving me on the Insyndicate and made my way to my bed. I read and reread the files for hours looking through every possible observation that could be made until I fell asleep. Curled up with data sheets surrounding me was how I found myself awoken by my alarm the next morning.

I took a quick shower and grabbed a cup a coffee before making my way down to my beautiful motorcycle that was just calling my name to speed through the streets. Unfortunately I was a police officer so I kept my speed to just above the speed limit. I pulled into the precinct parked and made my way inside.

I half expected to see my Aunt waiting for me at my desk just to scold me for my short temper last night, but when I got to my desk there was no one. I looked to my Aunt's office and she was no where to be seen. Counting my blessings I sat to work and pulled up all my research on the case.

"Aren't you a sight, early again and already nose deep into your work." I looked up to find John and Dorian walking over to John's desk.

"Well good morning to you too." I went back to my work. I briefly looked up to Dorian before asking what I had been dying to find out from last night. "So D, you gonna tell me what you found last night?" I asked.

"We were able to look through the phone log on Ms. Holt's phone. She had been in contact with this number for almost two weeks before her death." Dorian answered. I took the data sheet that Dorian had held out for me.

"Any I.D. on who the number belongs to? Or if it has any connections with the other victims?" I asked without looking up from the number on the sheet before me.

"I'm still running the number for connections and I should have the I.D. for you in a moment." Dorian again answered politely.

"Thanks Dorian if you two need me I'll be done in the lab again." I said taking my leave from the desk.

"That girl is going to work herself into an early grave." John muttered thinking that I was out of earshot. I rolled my eyes and boarded the elevator to take me to the lab to finish my testing.

About three hours later I was found by my partners. "We came bareing gifts." John stated with a cheesy grin as he handed me a coffee. "Thought you could use that. Have you found anything new?"

I took a sip of the coffee and it tasted heavenly. I sighed before thinking of a possible answer that might please the man. "Unfortunately I haven't figured out what the viral warfare is, only that the pin pricks on the vics arms are the injection sights. Going by the notations from the coroner's report there was no evidence that they were in any kind of struggle. Meaning they knew and or had some sort of trust with the person responsible for all of this."

"Interesting, then perhaps Dorian's gift might be of more use. He's got a name for you." John stated taking a look in the microscope that I had just been using.

"The number the Ms. Holt had been in contact so frequently with belongs to a Dr. Benard Backer. He's a phsycologist." Dorian informed me.

"Great this just means that if this is our guy not only does he have the means of making us ill he can also mind rape us in a hundred different ways." I stated taking another sip of the coffee John had given me.

"Well we might as well give the friendly Doc a visit. But first why don't stop for lunch." John stated.

"Let me guess, noodles?" I quipped following my partners to the elevator but not before grabbing my coffee off the counter.


End file.
